Hojas Secas
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: 31 de Octubre no era un día común, jamás podría serlo desde aquella noche. Porque sus sentimientos se intensificaban, y la piel se le enchinaba de tan solo escuchar nombrar la fecha. Era el final de una historia inconclusa, ese que devastó su interior y ahora que estaba ahí, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de tristeza. James & Lily a través de Sirius Black.


_Los personajes de **Harry Potter **no me pertenecen, son de **J.K. Rowling.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Hojas Secas.**

"_Mi interior naufraga en la humedad de tus palabras, sembraré tu historia… lo más profundo en mi memoria." ~ Hojas Secas – Anabantha._

.

.

.

31 de Octubre.

No era un día más o uno menos de su calendario.

Era un susurro en su oído con frialdad. Eran palabras sin significado. No eran una fecha, era una cicatriz.

Una herida permanente de esas que difícilmente podían pasar desapercibidas, que siempre sangraban para mantenerse abiertas, que siempre dolía con la intención de carcomer su conciencia.

Sirius Estaba loco. Aunque eso lo había sabido desde el principio. Sentía demasiadas cosas recorrer sus venas, su cuerpo entero.

Y ahí estaba, paralizado con los ojos entrecerrados, observaba con dolor el monumento más frío y triste que alguna vez pudiera llegar a ver en toda su existencia. Y es que el mismo era la prueba contundente de que todos sus pensamientos eran reales, que no habían surgido como producto de su imaginación y que él, a final de cuentas estaba ahí después de tantos años.

Sus ojos grises, sombríos, se cerraron mientras que la brisa nocturna otoñal movía sus desordenados cabellos, enmarañados y sin vida. Así mismo, las hojas que habían caído de los árboles cercanos se aproximaban a él de vez en vez, recordándole la temporada y todos los recuerdos que la misma traía consigo.

Las hojas eran como la vida misma, se secaban con el tiempo y abandonaban la superficie del árbol que las había visto crecer para lanzarse al vacío, al olvido.

Había logrado tan contadas cosas en la vida, que se sentía diminuto de vez en cuando, él, Padfoot, un Merodeador, tan alegre, tan ideatico, rebelde y fiel, no era más que la sombra de lo que algún día fue. Aquel hombre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra desde el momento en que sus pies pisaron Azkaban, se había deteriorado entre sus lodosos muros y los años habían dejado con arrugas en su rostro, pequeñas marcas que no debía portar consigo por su corta edad. Porque pese a todo Sirius era joven aún, pero se había marchitado su cuerpo a tal punto que parecía que los años se lo tragaban con rapidez. Estaba claro que jamás podía volver a ser el mismo.

Como serlo después de tantos años, de tantos sucesos, de tantas memorias.

Fue él quien había rechazado el renombre de su familia, los Black, sus costumbres, sus ideales y sus creencias. Él quien había encontrado en James Potter un amigo y una familia entera.

Y era James el protagonista de las aventuras, el jugador exitoso de Quidditch, un mago de grandes habilidades, ingenio y todo lo que había buscado en un amigo: fidelidad, diversión y soporte.

Había sido testigo del primer momento en que James había fijado sus marrones iris sobre la pelirroja cabellera de Lily Evans. Y había sido testigo de los suspiros que la joven bruja le había arrancado.

Evans lo cautivó y se apoderó de sus pensamientos, y lo hacía sacar lo peor de sí, porque James Potter quedaba en ridículo frente a todo el mundo cada vez que intentaba hablarle y ella le evitaba. Cada vez que sonreía como estúpido cuando ella pasaba a su lado, con la vista bien en alto y toda su dignidad andando.

Y Sirius se había dedicado a mofarse de cada capítulo en su vida, pese a que le apoyaba en el fondo, y le acompañaba en el dolor de los rechazos de la pelirroja. Le acompañaba en sus jugarretas y en cada idea poco ortodoxa que tenía para que ella siquiera le volteara a ver.

Así pues James había perdido la batalla contra el amor y se lo hacía saber al mundo entero, porque no había criatura en todo el colegio que no estuviese enterada de que Lily Evans era el amor de su vida y que sería la madre de sus hijos, ella y solo ella. Pese a que la aludida se encargaba de decir lo contrario, rodando los ojos, poniendolos en blanco, como si aquello fuera nada más que una absoluta estupidez.

Pero James no se rendía, podía ser un idiota y un inmaduro pero era un valiente luchador, como todo un Gryffindor.

Sirius, junto con Remus y Peter, quienes siempre estuvieron con él en las buenas y en las peores, le habían visto evolucionar, conforme pasaba el tiempo James dejaba de ser el mismo, se esforzaba por no ir pavoneandose en los pasillos, aunque no había dejado de pasar su mano entre sus cabellos azabaches, revolvíendolos para darle un aire más rebelde.

Sin embargo, había dejado de molestar a los demás alumnos todo el tiempo, aunque era uno de los cabecillas de los Merodeadores, sólo dejaba las bromas para de vez en cuando, y se esmeraba por obtener buenas notas.

"_Ahora sí Prongs… puedes declararte la reina del colegio"_ se había burlado Sirius cuando fue nombrado Premio Anual. Y James solo negaba en silencio, con un brillo en sus ojos que solo ameritaban orgullo.

Y fue justo ese año cuando todos pudieron notar que la suerte le cambiaba. Lily al fin había decidido darle una oportunidad, y James sonreía como si no hubiese más en el mundo.

"_¡Ha dicho que sí Pad!... ¡Me ha dado el sí!"_ Había gritado James dando saltos de alegría en plena sala común cuando Lily finalmente había accedido a salir con él la primera vez.

Recordaba el montón de palabras que le había dicho a manera de broma y la mirada seria de Remus, cada vez que lo hacía, con desaprobación absoluta ante su comportamiento. Mientras que Peter siempre sonreía y se tragaba todas sus palabras, queriendo ser partícipe de su gloria personal en todo momento. Lo cierto era que ese día, no solo James había celebrado su pequeña batalla en la guerra del amor por Lily, lo habían hecho todos con una botella infiltrada de Whisky de Fuego, incluso Remus un tanto a regañadientes, porque a final de cuentas parecía que todos estaban colgados de Lily. Porque eran los Merodeadores, y todos eran uno solo.

Era tan absurdo que toda aquella felicidad se esfumara, todo lo que sus ojos habían visto en tantos años, y aún después de Hogwarts, cuando ambos se casaron, cuando los tiempos difíciles llegaron, ellos seguían de pie, con la frente en alto y con un nuevo miembro de la familia en brazos.

No habría una oportunidad para ambos, no había una disculpa para el gran error cometido y todo el sentimiento que embriagaba su alma.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, con cojare y chasqueó la lengua para maldecir por lo bajo. Maldecía a todos los estúpidos mortífagos y su afán de limpiar el mundo mágico, a aquel que alguna vez consideró su amigo, y a él mismo.

Porqué se arrepentía, desde el fondo de su corazón lo hacía, lo había hecho desde aquel 31 de Octubre en que sus propios ojos habían sido testigos de la traición, de la cólera de la que fue presa su alma cuando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, con rabia e impotencia. La misma impotencia que seguía sintiendo ahora, tantos años después de lo ocurrido.

Suspiró y volvió su vista cansada hacia la vieja tumba que pese a los años yacía de pie, sin que el tiempo avanzara sobre ella y la deteriorara. Estaba intacta al igual que su corazón destrozado.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor se apropiara de su cuerpo, escuchando su respiración y el lento soplido del viento frío en un compás único.

Era culpable, se sentía culpable de haberle hecho cambiar de parecer, de imponerle al inofensivo Peter como guardian. De desconfiar de Remus y de su propia sombra.

_"Tengo miedo... Pad"_ escuchó en sus pensamientos, con una réplica exacta de la voz de su mejor amigo, que pese a los años, seguía escuchándose con claridad, vivo, como permanecía dentro de él.

_"Quisiera no tenerlo, ser fuerte y fingir que no pasa nada, pero no puedo... Temo por la vida de Lily y por Harry..." _Había dicho James, con tono alarmado y gesto sombrío _" No puedo dejar que algo les pase... Son mi vida y no sé que haría sin ellos, moriría... De locura y desesperación"._

_"Nada pasará Prongs..." _Le había calmado Sirius con una palmada en la espalda _"Saldremos de esta..."_

Abrió los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y estrellarse contra las cumbres de sus mejillas maltrechas.

Era 31 de Octubre y su alma se lamentaba en sus adentros, era una llaga maldita que le recordaba que había perdido a su mejor amigo, y a la bondadosa Lily en el camino. Que habían caído como las hojas secas de los árboles, presas del destino y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

_"Yo hubiera muerto..."_ Meditó en sus adentros con desesperación.

Era verdad, el jamás hubiera sucumbido ante el afamado Señor Tenebroso, el hubiera dado la vida por los Potter, porque sabía que James correspondería su gesto de la misma manera.

Ver el sombrío cementerio le recordaba que aún vivía, que su corazón latía ferviente añorando un nuevo propósito, algo que le sanara, aunque el mayor de los Black sabía que sin James ni Remus le sería difícil, pero lo haría, y lo haría por la obseción enfermiza que se había apoderado de él. Ya no era Padfoot, no había lugar para las risas y las bromas. Pero sin duda alguna, había la oportunidad de enmendar con su ahijado, el grave error que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Iba a cuidar de Harry, y vengaría a los Potter cuando Pettigrew muriera frente a sus ojos. Porque lo merecía, y debía pagarlas todas.

Sirius Black había escapado de la prisión que hacía enloquecer a cualquiera, y había sobrevivido porque él había dejado la cordura de lado. Esa se la había llevado James, y jamás la volvería a ver.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

Estoy oficialmente nerviosa.

Es mi primer trabajo sobre Harry Potter, tenía unas semanas con el terminado, pero creí esta fecha la indicada para subirlo.

Creo que es la forma en la que Sirius se sentiría sobre Lily & James en su aniversario, suponiendo que visitó su tumba después de escapar en 1993. Pobre Sirius, perdió demasiado.

Estaba muy indecisa sobre los personajes que poner en la información del fic, y bueno, a ver que sale. Saludos al Fandom del Potterverso.

_**Si no me dejan un Review, de plano buscaré al señor Oscuro para que me lance un Avada Kedabra**_. Yo soy_ Jily/Limes Shipper es uno de mis **OTP**_.

**Ary.**


End file.
